Goku's Sin
by Vampyre Gyrl
Summary: Something has happened to Goku that keeps making him act like a completely different person. Unfortunately, his daughter Li Li ends up finding out just how different her father has become. Rated M for language and certain scenes in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Goku's Sin**

By Lady Saiyan

Love. It's a strange thing love is. Most people claim to know all about it, and some have trouble finding it. But, in the end, we find it. Whether it be the love for a homeland, the love of a happy life, or...the love of something that is forbidden. At one time or another, love will lead us to attempt something forbidden and at one time or another, we will succeed in finally capturing and beholding that something forbidden. But sometimes, that something forbidden was never meant for us to have ...orto behold...in the first place.

Chapter One: There's Something Strange Afoot

The bright beams of sunlight that shone through the closed curtains of the room shined their light in the eyes of a sleeping half-Saiyan. A very young and beautiful half-Saiyan at that. Hair as black as the night sky, skin as delicate as the first blossom of Spring, and features as attractive as an angel's with bewitching onyx-colored eyes to complete the femenine creature. From beneath the thin cotton sheets on her bed, the Sun's rays continued to annoy her. Rolling over and facing in the opposite direction was her only option since she really did not want to get up and get scolded by her mother for getting up so late; it was Sunday after all. Rolling onto her other side, she was met by a pair of shimmering onyx-colored eyes that were like hers; the only difference was that they belonged to her lover: Vegeta. "When did you get into the habit of watching me sleep?" She asked with a hint annoyance in her voice. Vegeta pulled the sheets off of himself and flung them onto her side of the modestly-sized bed that they were currently sharing. "Why, I've watched you sleep ever since Vegeta the Third was born," Vegeta replied in a rather cheerful tone, "In case you don't remember, I was the one that stayed here against your mother's wishes and helped you get to sleep every night because the baby wouldn't stop crying. And besides, I like watching an angel sleep, Li Li." Li Li looked at Vegeta and smiled sweetly at him. "Of course I remember," Li Li said rolling onto her back, "Mom wasn't too happy about you staying here for five months after I had given birth to your little reincarnation. I think she's gotten over it, though. I think Mom's starting to take a liking to you." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You sound just like Kakarot," He mumbled, "Optimistic, no matter what." Li Li glanced over to Vegeta; seeing the smile that now adorned his face. Li Li was about to make a comment when her bedroom door flew open. Li Li and Vegeta shot up in bed and stared in shock at who was standing in the doorway. The figure that occupied the doorway looked like Li Li's father, but had longer hair and was dressed in a plain white tank top and a pair of faded jeans with a large hole in the right knee. "How long do you plan on sleeping today, Li Li?" He asked in an angered voice, "Mom said you've gotta get up and eat the big breakfast she made." "Um...Goten," Li Li began slowly, "Have you not noticed who's sitting next to me?" Goten turned his gaze to the figure next to his older sister. "Holy shit! Vegeta!!" The young man exclaimed, "How long have YOU been here?!" Goten almost lost his balance from the shock of seeing Vegeta in his sister's bed with her. Vegeta was very amused by Li Li's younger brother's reaction to seeing him there. Vegeta was about to start laughing when Li Li elbowed him square in the ribs. Vegeta quietly protested while Li Li flashed a weak smile to Goten. Li Li looked over at her night table and started fumbling with the clock that was face-down on the table. She stared at the clock and nearly threw it onto the floor. "It's ten o'clock in the fuckin' morning?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, "Why the hell didn't you come and wake me up sooner?!" Goten fell to the floor after Li Li's extremely loud out-burst. "I'm really sorry," Goten apologized, "Please, just stop yelling at me. God, you guys treat me like I'm your message boy or something." Goten rose to his feet, and straightened his shirt. "By the way," Goten inquired suggestively, "You two weren't doing anything when I came in, were you?" Goten quickly left the room when Li Li and Vegeta threatened to blast him to the moon; which could have been done. Li Li got out of bed and search the room for her bright-orange gi. She instinctively dug through her hamper, but found nothing. Vegeta watched Li Li curiously as she darted around the room in her pale pink nightgown and matching lace panties. Vegeta lifted his knees and rested his elbows on them; holding his face in his hands. Li Li saw him out of the corner of her eye and froze in her tracks. Li Li began to blush when she saw the wide grin on Vegeta's face. "What?" She asked stroking her fingers on the hem of her nightgown. Vegeta chuckled a little. "You look real...cute," He replied as his eyes traveled up and down Li Li's body, "You look very adorable running around the room." Li Li's cheeks were flaming red, but she had an expression of confusion on her features. She would have asked him why he thought she looked cute, but decided to avoid the subject. Li Li finally found her spare gi and quickly pulled it on. She strolled over to Vegeta and sat on the edge of the bed; facing Vegeta. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" Li Li asked poking at Vegeta's chest, "I don't think my mother, or my father and brothers for that matter, would appreciate you going downstairs in your underwear." Vegeta lower his head and made a playful whimpering sound. "Oh, do I have to?" He said breaking into another wide grin. Li Li slapped his arm lightly and handed him his red muscle shirt and his glossy leather pants. Li Li left the bedside and walked over to the window; drawing the curtains back. Both Li Li and Vegeta had to close their eyes as the bright sunlight poured into the window. "Did you _have_ to open the curtains?" Vegeta protested blocking the light with his arm. Li Li turned to Vegeta and rubbed her eyes. "It was either me opening them up myself, or my mom barging into my room to open them," She explained regaining her vision, "Mom doesn't like it when I leave my curtains closed. She says that it will get musty in here if I leave them closed up so the sunlight won't get in." Li Li sighed as she approached the bed. She fell forward onto the bed; groaning irritatedly. "I can't believe I've never noticed the way Mom treats me before," Li Li mumbled into the matress, "I'm twenty-six, and she still treats me like a child." "You have no room to complain," Vegeta stated folding his arms, "I'm fifty-two and Bulma still thinks I can't do anything simple around the house without her help, so don't start." Li Li lifted her head so she could look into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta smiled at Li Li and came forward and laid on his stomach so that they were at eye level. For a few moments, Li Li and Vegeta just laid there on Li Li's bed; staring at each other. They slowly moved closer to one another until their faces were just inches apart. "You know," Vegeta said putting his hand on the side Li Li's cream-colored face, "You look very beautiful in this light, even though it's really bright in here." Li Li giggled a little and started to blush again. Vegeta could feel the heat emanating from Li Li's skin, and he could smell the scent she gave off whenever she was just slightly embarrassed. Vegeta pulled Li Li's face closer to his; their lips baring touching. A moan escaped from Li Li and Vegeta's throats as their tongues caressed each other before their mouths locked together. Li Li put her hands on Vegeta's neck, and then she moved them up to the base of his head. Her fingers became intertwined with the strands of hair at the base of Vegeta's head. Vegeta allowed some of Li Li's long, silky hair to tumble down onto his hand. Her hair was so soft to the touch. Vegeta brought his other hand up to her face and brushed some of her hair back along the side of her face. They pulled away from each other; becoming lost in the other's onyx-colored eyes. Vegeta pulled Li Li close for another kiss when they were interupted by a teenaged boy with lavender-colored hair and blue eyes, and a young girl with spiky black hair that resembled Vegeta's, and small onyx-colored eyes. "Mommy, Daddy," The young girl peeped anxiously, "Grandpa's waiting for you two to go downstairs and eat your breakfast. He told me to tell you that he's really hungry and he said that if you're not down in the dining room in two minutes, he's gonna eat your helpings." The boy with the lavender-colored hair walked into the room carrying a piece of paper that looked like it had been angrily torn from a notepad. "Chi Chi told me to give this to you, Li Li," He said lowering his large blue eyes. Li Li took the piece of paper from the boy and tried to read the hurriedly-written note.

Li Li,

I don't care if God himself is in your room, you better come downstairs now or so help me, I'll make you live in the woods at your father's old house! This is your only warning, Li Li Son!

"I think Mom's mad at me," Li Li observed as she read the barely legible handwriting, "Thank you for bringing this to me, Trunks." Trunks nodded his head, and turned to leave the room. "Mommy, Daddy," The young girl said excited, "Will you take me with you when you go to train with Grandpa and Uncle Goten?" Li Li and Vegeta couldn't help but laugh a bit at their daughter's never-ending enthusiasm. The young girl hopped onto the bed with her parents and flung her arms around their necks into a hug as best as she could. "Will you please take me?" She asked again, "I don't want to stay here with Grandma and Uncle Gohan. Uncle Gohan's boring, and Grandma tries to teach me how to cook and clean everything." The girl's parents began to laugh harder. "That's definitely my Saiyan blood coming out of you, Velika," Vegeta stated proudly patting his daughter's shoulder, "You get that attitude from me, no question about it." Li Li kissed Velika on the forehead and motioned to her to go back downstairs with her older brother. Trunks and Velika exited the room and proceeded down the hall. Vegeta sighed roughly as he laid down on the bed. Li Li continued to stare at the note in her hand and shook her head in disbelief. "How could Mom be so mean to me today?" She asked herself, "Gohan is supposed to be coming over today and Mom's in one pissy-assed mood. I hate it when PMS sneaks up on her like that." Li Li, still surprised by what her mother had wrote on that little piece of paper, stood up and headed out her bedroom door. She was about to step into the hallway when she realized something very strange. "Wait a minute," Li Li said turning toward Vegeta, "Why would my mother _write_ me a note telling me that she was mad at me? Usually, Mom will come into my room, or where ever I happen to be at, and _tell_ me she's mad. She would never write a note telling me she was mad or otherwise." Li Li quickly walked back over to Vegeta's side of the bed with a confused expression crossing her features. "There's something very strange going on here, Vegeta. And I intend to find out what it is," Li Li announced. Vegeta saw the determined look on Li Li's face and decided that he wanted to join her in her little investigation of the strange situation. Vegeta practically jumped out of bed and put his clothes on. The two of them slowly walked down the stairs so that they didn't raise any suspicion toward themselves. Vegeta and Li Li walked very carefully into the kitchen where Chi Chi was starting to clean up the breakfast dishes. "Good morning Mom," Li Li said in her most cheerful voice, "How did you and Dad sleep last night?" Chi Chi placed a plate into the soapy dish water before turning to face her curious daughter. "I would have slept better if your father didn't start having a bad dream in the middle of the night!" She answered; the sound of anger and annoyance in each of the words she spoke, "As if the tossing and turning wasn't bad enough, he started to talk in his sleep too!" Li Li and Vegeta's curiosity immediately piqued. "What did Dad say in his sleep?" She inquired trying not to show too much curiosity. Chi Chi thought for a moment before she answered Li Li. "Well..." Chi Chi started slowly, "He was panting and screaming and saying things like 'come on girl, fuck me harder' and 'hey baby, wanna get screwed by a real man?'. Personally, I think he's been watching too much Spike TV and HBO before he goes to bed." Li Li was about to turn and leave when Vegeta nudged her with his elbow. "Oh Mom! There's one more thing I need to ask you," She exclaimed remembering what she was originally going to ask her mother, "Did you get mad at me and write this note to me?" Li Li handed the note to Chi Chi, who eyed it suspiciously. "This isn't my handwriting," Chi Chi said examining the small piece of paper, "It's Goku's handwriting. He never was very good at writing in the first place." "So Mom...you're not mad at me?" Li Li asked sheepishly. Chi Chi stared at Li Li for a moment; making sure she had heard her daughter right. "I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you, Li Li?" She questioned in a concerned tone. Li Li quickly turned her head toward the window when she heard her father and her children out in the yard; sparring. "I'll explain everything later. Okay Mom?" Li Li said calmly. She grabbed Vegeta's arm and almost dragged him outside with her. What was with her father today? It seemed as if he wanted it to look like Chi Chi was upset with her. But why? What had she done to him that would make him do something like this? Li Li knew that her father wasn't a very smart man, and that, in turn, made Li Li show sympathy toward him because of his somewhat...limited intelligence. Luckily for her, he exceled when it came to fending for himself, training, and teaching martial arts to her and her two brothers. One question remained unanswered: why did he do it? Why did he write a note saying that Li Li's mother was angry with her when it simply wasn't the case? And why did he use Trunks and Velika to deliver his note? So many thoughts raced through Li Li's mind. It was just so...strange for him to do something like that, and Li Li couldn't begin to imagine why he had done it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Goku's Sin**

By Kabuki Starlette

Thou shalt not deceive thine own daughter, except when thou has such forbidden intentions for thine daughter.

Chapter Two: Goku has some explaining to do

the wind had started blowing hard when Goku decided that it was time to teach the kids how to keep their stability when levitating in turbulence. Goku didn't even notice Li Li and Vegeta approaching him. When Vegeta greeted Goku in his usual Saiyan Prince manner (that's the equivalent of a simple hello), Goku nearly jumped out of his skin. "Don't startle me like that!" He responded in a high-pitched voice, "You could have given me a heart attack!" Li Li and Vegeta looked at Goku in utter shock. Normally, Goku would never have said anything like that at all. He would usually brush it off, or make a fairly stupid comeback. But not this time, and it concerned both Li Li and Vegeta. "Kakarot, are you feeling okay?" Vegeta asked in a very concerned tone of voice. Vegeta knew that something had to be wrong. He knew that Goku could never be startled so easily. Something was definitely amiss; he and Li Li could sense it. "Dad, there's something I need to ask you and I want you to tell me the truth," Li Li explained calmly, "Did you write this note?" Li Li held the note out in front of her where Goku could see the writing on it. Goku eyed the small piece of paper in front of him suspiciously. "That all depends on what you're trying accuse me of doing," Goku answered hollowly, "I don't like being suspected of doing anything; wrong or otherwise." Goku's dark eyes glinted at Li Li as he stared at her. To Li Li, it felt like he was burning a hole through her with his not so Goku-like gaze. It was beginning to frighten Li Li a bit, but Vegeta stepped between them. "Answer her question, Kakarot," He demanded in his princely tone. Goku's strange gaze then fell upon Vegeta's evil-looking scowl. The air around them began to crackle as their ki started to rise. After what seemed like an eternity for Li Li, Goku finally dropped his ki and answered her question. "Yes, I wrote it," He replied smirking, "I wrote it because I knew it would get your attention." Li Li looked questionly at her father's expression as he spoke the last sentence. "_What did he mean: 'get your attention'?_" Li Li thought none too happy about the whole situation, "_Is he __**trying**__ to get me angry? This isn't like Dad at all. Something is totally wrong with him, and I've gotta find out what it is_." Li Li saw Trunks and his younger siblings watching the whole scene from a distance. She then looked over at her father and Vegeta. They were still staring at each other; trying to intimidate the other Saiyan before them. Li Li quickly but carefully moved away from the two men and went over to Trunks who was carrying Velika on his broad shoulders. "Trunks, I think things might get a little physical out here," She informed him in a shaky voice, "Take your sister and brothers into the house. I don't want them getting hurt if anything happens out here." Trunks nodded in acknowledgement. Trunks hurriedly gathered his siblings and took the four of them into the house. Trunks and the younger children crowded into the living room to watch the display out the window as it unfolded in the yard. Chi Chi had just finished washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen when she walked into the living room and saw Trunks and his four younger siblings standing by the window in the living room. "What's going on, Trunks?" Chi Chi asked cluelessly. Trunks turned to Chi Chi with a concerned look coming over his facial features. "My dad and Goku are facing each other in the yard right now, but I don't know why," He explained, "I felt their ki rise a little while ago, before Li Li told me to bring the little ones in here. She told me that things looked like they were about to get physical between Goku and my dad." Chi Chi gasped quietly and joined the others by the window. "_I hope you don't do anything stupid, Goku,_" Chi Chi prayed in her mind. Li Li kept her distance from the two Saiyans as they exchanged frightening glances to one another. The sight of her father and her lover standing only three feet from each other made Li Li feel very uncomfortable as a chill ran down her spine. She listened very carefully as the two began to talk. Vegeta was the one who started talking first. He wanted to get his point across rather quickly. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, Kakarot," He said threateningly, "But you had better not try to harm Li Li, or I'll rip you limb from limb." "Are you telling me stay away from my own daughter?" Goku questioned giving Vegeta a wicked smile, "I wouldn't dream of doing_anything_ to her, so don't worry." Vegeta noticed that Goku had emphasized the word 'anything', but ignored the fact. Goku walked past Vegeta; heading towards the house. Goku stopped for a minute when he noticed Li Li out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly and flashed her a smile. He continued into the house; shuting the door behind him. Li Li stood motionless for a bit; trying to sort out what had just happened there. She was trying to find an answer for her father's behavior, but didn't find one. And that smile he gave her scared her. Only one person had ever smiled at her that way, and that person was the one that was now approaching her. "That was certainly very strange, wasn't it?" Vegeta said placing his arm around Li Li's slumped shoulders, "I've never seen Kakarot act quite like that before in all the time that he and I have been friends and sparring partners." Li Li lowered her head and started to cry softly. Vegea just looked at her; not understanding why she was crying. After a few minutes, Vegeta finally spoke. "What did you see when he looked at you?" He asked putting two of his fingers under Li Li's chin and lifting her face up to meet his. Li Li gasped when she saw that same smile adorning Vegeta's lips. "That smile! That's the same smile my dad gave me!" Li Li exclaimed panicked. Vegeta frowned at her surprised reaction. What could he have been thinking? Vegeta needed to know. Why would Goku torture his own daughter? Nothing about Goku's behavior was making sense to him. Of course, nothing Goku ever did made sense to Vegeta. He walked Li Li back to the house with a heavy feeling in his heart. Why would Goku smile at Li Li that way? What could he have been thinking? Then it dawned on Vegeta. Li Li said that he had the same smile that her father had given her. The only time Vegeta ever smiled at Li Li in that manner was when he wanted something from Li Li. No! It couldn't be! He couldn't have. What could Goku have been thinking?! Was he...was he making a pass at his daughter?! He couldn't have been, could he...? Vegeta realized that Li Li must have seen it in her father's smile, and that was why she had broken down and started crying. "_What is the matter with that low-level bastard,_" Vegeta thought trying to dismiss the images that began to materialize at the thought of Goku's unnatural intentions. Not even on planet Vegeta had they done anything like that. The current situation repulsed Vegeta. Obviously, Goku wasn't in his right mind. How could a very niave man like Goku suddenly want to take advantage of his only half-Saiyan daughter? The thoughts made Vegeta's head spin. On planet Vegeta, a father would never even consider taking his own daughter. It wasn't normal that Goku wanted Li Li. Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts by Li Li's soft and worried voice. "Vegeta?" She inquired softly, "Have you thought of why my dad is acting this way toward me?" Vegeta looked at her and shook his head. Li Li saw the troubled look on Vegeta's face, and instinctively ran her small fingers through his stock of spiky jet-black hair. Vegeta's expression lightened a bit, but he was still concerned about Li Li. "Are you going to be all right staying here with that...that man in there?" He asked choosing his words carefully, "You know, there's always room for you at Capsule Corp. You and the children could stay there until Kakarot returns to normal, or as normal as _he_ can get." Li Li laughed a bit at the seriousness in Vegeta's voice. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. "That okay. If me and the children ever decided to move in with you at Capsule Corp, there would have to be a good reason for us to leave Mt. Paos. You know the children absolutely love their uncles and their grandparents. We couldn't just up and leave because of my father's strange behavior." Vegeta smiled at Li Li; nodding his head as he acknowledged Li Li's explanation. "If you ever decide to leave," He whispered, "You know Bulma and I always have room for you. I just hope this is a simple...phase that Kakarot is in. Try to find out what it is with his behavior and take note of anything he does that is abnormal, and be careful while you do it." Vegeta kissed Li Li lightly on the lips and took off into the sky. Li Li waved goodbye to Vegeta. She then trotted into the house. Unbeknowest to Vegeta and Li Li, Goku was watching them from his bedroom window. He growled under his breath. "_How dare he try and take Li Li away from me! It's not his place to suggest anything to her!_" Goku thought as his ki began to flicker, "_Vegeta has no right to try and take her, my Li Li, away from me! Vegeta will pay dearly for this! The first thing on my list is Li Li though. I have some things planned for the two of us. I'll give her a taste of something she's never had before: the taste of a __**true**__ Saiyan male's power!_" Goku smiled wickedly to himself. He suddenly began to feel a strange twinge in his mind telling him not to do the deed that he was about to do. "Stupid fucking conscience!" He muttered angrily to himself, "Why does the damn thing have to bother me now?! I don't care if she is my daughter! I'm going to take her and make her my own, and nothing is going to stop me. I give thanks to that entity that gave me the ability, and the need, to seduce the strongest female to ever grace the earth with her beauty. Yes, that entity also gave me the desire to mate with her and create a new Legendary Super Saiyan." Not far from the Son's home, a tall man with a white cape sat with his legs crossed Indian-style hovering in the air next to a waterfall. "_What could he be thinking?!_" The tall man thought in disgust. the sunset began to illuminate the man's green skin. The turban on his head, along with his pointed ears, cast a very intimidating shadow on the ground before him.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku's Sin

By Kabuki Starlette

Never speak too loudly in the presence of a wise and well-trained warrior, for his ears can hear anything you say that is directed toward someone he knows well.

Chapter Three: Set Him Straight, Piccolo!

Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing Goku say. Sure, the girl's beauty was very captivating to someone that did not have a strong will, but that was beside the point! Goku not only wanted to take Li Li and make her his own, but he wanted to mate and have a child with her! "That...is...just...SICK!" Piccolo shouted making some birds in a nearby tree take flight. Sometimes Piccolo cursed at himself for having such a heightened sense of hearing. Overhearing Goku talking to himself was strange enough, but hearing Goku talking about what he wanted to do to Li Li was even stranger. "I've got to do something about this before Goku does something that he'll most likely regret later," Piccolo said to himself, "Hmm...maybe me watching Dr. Phil isn't as weird as I thought. I never thought watching talk shows could teach you so much about how awkward a Human's life could be." Piccolo uncrossed his legs and immediately flew to Goku's house. He pushed down his ki so that no one could sense him coming. No one, except for Goku. He saw Piccolo flying in the direction of the house and decided to stop the Namekian before he could get to the house. Goku jumped out his bedroom window and darted in Piccolo's direction. Piccolo stopped in mid-air when he sensed Goku headed right for him. Goku sped toward Piccolo with amazing speed. Piccolo almost didn't have enough time to dodge Goku's initial attack on him. "What are YOU doing here, Namek?" Goku asked turning to face the tall green man. Piccolo could feel the evil presence inside Goku; immediately knowing that that had to be what was causing this sudden change in behavior in Goku. "I asked you a simple question, Namek!" Goku growled loudly; his eyes flashing between their normal color and that of a Super Saiyan, "What are you doing here?" Piccolo examined the Saiyan before him and frowned at the sight of him. "Goku, I know you love your daughter, but you're taking it way too far," He said calmly; ignoring Goku's question, "I don't care what you do with or to your wife, that's none of my business. But, when you start talking about doing unfather-like things to Li Li, THAT becomes my business." Goku grinned at Piccolo. "What's it to you if I decide to...'play around' with Li Li. What I do to her isn't any of YOUR concern," He replied almost shouting at Piccolo, "I'm a grown man. I don't need permission from a Namek to touch my daughter. And even if I were to do something to her, what are YOU going to do about it?" Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he stared at Goku's almost threatening expression. Goku continued to grin and his eyes glinted at Piccolo. That gaze made Piccolo shudder, but Goku didn't see this. All he saw was, in his eyes, a potential rival in Piccolo. "I'll say this only once," Piccolo said folding his arms, "Don't you dare touch Li Li inappropriately, or I'll let Vegeta in on what you're planning to attempt. Vegeta and I may not see eye-to-eye sometimes, but I know he'll be more than happy to help me keep you away from Li Li." Goku's expression lightened a bit when he heard Piccolo's threat. Piccolo looked at Goku's face and saw that he looked almost as if he was surprised by his threat. His expression saddened, and Goku turned his gaze to the ground. "What's happening to me?!" Goku questioned himself cruelly, "Why am I thinking about taking my own daughter?! I'm her father! I'm not supposed to think about her that way! What would Chi Chi say if she ever found out?!" Piccolo slowly walked over to the now sobbing Saiyan and placed a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder. "Find a way to control that feeling you have until I go to the lookout and ask Ruby about this," Piccolo said softly, "There has to be a reason for this change in your feelings toward Li Li. Don't worry Goku, I'll help you in any way I can. Just don't do anything foolish." Piccolo took his hand off of Goku's shoulder and started to walk away from him. Before Piccolo got very far from him, Goku was calling to the Namekian. "Piccolo," Goku said in his usual cheery voice, "Thank you for helping me set my mind straight. I don't know what would have happened if I had actually_done_ anything I really wasn't supposed to with Li Li. You're a great friend, Piccolo." Piccolo began to walk away again when Goku stopped him. "By the way," Goku said curiously, "How could you hear what I said about me and Li Li?" "I don't have big ears for nothing," Piccolo replied pointing at his ears. Piccolo gave a small smile and waved goodbye to Goku. No sooner had Piccolo flew out of Goku's sight, the features on Goku's face began to darken. His mouth was curved in a wicked grin, and his eyes showed anger and lust. "Yes, thank you for the help...Piccolo," Goku whispered evilly, "I promise I won't do anything..._foolish_ with Li Li." Goku began to laugh maniacally as large storm clouds started to form over the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

Goku's Sin

By Kabuki Starlette

Out of all the things in life we look forward to, we look forward to having companionship the most. However, some of us would prefer not to let anyone know about anyone we might be with at all. It's a security thing.

Chapter Four: That Didn't Work. Now What?

The storm clouds rolled in rather quickly and as soon as they were over Mt. Paos, the rain began to fall heavily. Trunks and Velika were the only ones still awake in the living room when the rain came pouring down. Little Goku, Bardock, and Vegeta the Third were all sprawled out on the living room floor. Trunks and Velika watched the rain fall when, all of a sudden, a flash of lightening illuminated the room and a clap of thunder startled Velika who instinctively grabbed a hold of her older brother's arm. Velika shrieked as she saw another bolt of lightening in the distance and the thunder clapped loudly. Trunks put his arms around the frightened girl and held her trembling body close to him. "It's okay," He whispered in her ear, "It's just thunder. It's not going to hurt you, Velika." Trunks was surprised that the only one that was frightened by the thunder and lightening was Velika. He had expected the youngest of his siblings to be afraid. Maybe it was the fact that Velika was a girl and was usually protected by their father when weather anomalies appeared. Since their father wasn't there at the moment, Trunks was a perfect stand-in for the Prince of Saiyans. Velika began to calm down in her brother's arms but was startled by something else. This time, it wasn't the lightening and thunder that alarmed her, it was a sudden rise in someone's ki. Trunks could feel it too. The static-charge feeling made the small hairs on Trunks' nape stand on end. Trunks recognized that ki signature, and knew that Velika recognized it, too. It was Goku's. Why was he raising his ki? The feeling Trunks had didn't seem right. Why would Goku raise his ki in a thunderstorm? Just as abruptly as Goku's ki had raised, it vanished. "_There's something very weird going on around here,_" Trunks thought in shock, "_I wonder if Dad knows anything about this? Maybe Li Li knows something about it too. That's probably why she didn't ask me why I was still here and just went up to her room._" Trunks' suspicions were confirmed when his cell phone ranged with a seemingly worried Vegeta on the other end. "Trunks, are you still at Kakarot's place?" He asked in a high-pitched voice. "Yeah, I'm still here with the others Dad. What's going on?" Trunks inquired in a calm tone so as not to startle an already frightened Velika, "Could you please fill me in? I want to know what's up with Goku trying to pick a fight with you." Vegeta sighed roughly before saying anything more. "I'll tell you everything when I get there," He told Trunks, "The Namek just told me that Kakarot's behavior is starting to get worse. Stay where you are, and don't ask Kakarot what his problem is or else he might get hostile." Trunks was about to ask his father why he shouldn't, but Vegeta had already hung up on him. That was just great! Trunks was sitting in Goku's living room with a shaking Velika in his arms, unable to even attempt to talk to Goku about his problem. Trunks heard Li Li's bedroom door open and heard her and Chi Chi coming down the stairs. Trunks was very relieved. At least he wasn't in Goku's home alone with his younger siblings. "Li Li, Chi Chi...where have you two been?" He asked worriedly, "My dad just called me and told me that there's something very wrong with Goku. Could someone enlighten me on just what exactly is going on?" Chi Chi shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea what's up," She replied cluelessly, "All I've heard is that Goku was about to fight Vegeta...again." Trunks' gaze then turned to Li Li. She had to know a little more about the situation than just guessing what it might be. "Li Li?" He began slowly and softly, "Please...tell me what is going on? I need to know. I may be able to h..." "You can't help me, Trunks!" Li Li cut Trunks' sentence off, "There is nothing that you can do. This is between me and my dad." Chi Chi and Trunks looked at Li Li in utter shock and confusion. "What are you talking about?" Chi Chi asked backing away from Li Li, "You haven't done anything to your father. Why would there be anything for you two to sort out?" Li Li hung her head in noticable disappointment. Chi Chi didn't get it. And why should she? The problem had arose between her and her father. Li Li didn't expect her mother to suddenly understand the entire situation. She thought it would be for the best if she didn't tell her mother about it anyway. "There's just something me and Dad need to discuss. Okay Mom?" Li Li said lifting her head up and looking out the window, "Besides, there wouldn't be anything that _you_ could do about it anyway. Trunks, I need to have a word with you in private." Trunks lifted Velika in his arms and approached Li Li. Velika hopped down out of Trunks' arms and hurriedly went over to her grandmother. Li Li looked at her mother who already knew what her daughter was about to tell her. "We'll be in the kitchen," Chi Chi announced taking a hold of Velika's little hand and leading her away into the kitchen. "I take it you already know that my dad has a problem?" Li Li asked hollowly. Trunks nodded his head. Li Li sighed heavily and walked over to the living room window. She stood by the window; sensing three ki signatures in the surrounding air. One was Vegeta's, one was piccolo's, and the last ki signature that she felt was Goku's. "Vegeta told you, didn't he?" Li Li finally asked. Trunks stared at the floor and gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah, he did. Dad told me that Goku has this 'problem', but he didn't explain to me what it was exactly," He admitted, "I was hoping that you could tell me what his problem is." Li Li turned to face Trunks; tears welling up in her onyx-colored eyes. "Trunks," She choked out, "Do you really want to know what's wrong with him?" Trunks nodded his head slowly; a bit unsure of what he was about to find out. "He wants me," was all Li Li said. It took a minute for Trunks to realize what Li Li meant by that statement. "Goku wants you...as in...sexually?" Trunks questioned hoping that he was wrong. Li Li nodded her head. He wasn't wrong. Now Trunks understood why his father had sounded so worried over the phone before. He was seriously worried about Li Li. "That must be why Dad asked me if I was still here when he called my cell phone," Trunks exclaimed, "He wanted to make sure that Goku wasn't anywhere near you." Li Li gasped when she realized that Vegeta was really worried about her. She gasped again when she felt a blast of ki rise up suddenly. Li Li turned toward the window and saw a large aura in the distance. "Oh no! My dad went Super Saiyan!" She shouted heading out the front door of the house. Trunks didn't know what she meant by that, and there was no time to ask her either. Trunks followed close behind Li Li as they ran to the spot where a now Super Saiyan Goku stood. Piccolo and Vegeta were trying to surround him and get him to go back to normal. Li Li saw blood running down Vegeta's face and out of his mouth. She wanted to run over to the injured Saiyan Prince, but Trunks motioned to her to stay where she was. Li Li acknowledged Trunks' concern, and kept her distance from the site. Goku was laughing like a mad man when Trunks entered the fray. "Well, well, well...some fresh meat for me to pulverize," Goku hissed with a menacing look on his face, "How would YOU like to go out? A few cuts and bruises, or a few broken bones?" Goku clearly wasn't himself, and everyone could definitely see that. Goku was...enjoying the pain he was causing to the others, and he didn't seem to care that he was outnumbered three-to-one. Vegeta was about to attack Goku when an awfully strong and irresistable scent began to fill the air. Vegeta allowed his nose to point him in the direction that the scent was coming from. He found the direction in which the scent was coming from and cursed to himself. There, behind a large boulder, was Li Li. She was apparently hiding behind the massive rock. "_Damn! That must be why Kakarot's acting this way!_" Vegeta thought realizing what that scent meant, "_Li Li's in heat, and that moron father of hers can smell it plain as day! Why didn't I notice it before?! It's so fucking obvious!_" Li Li crouched down behind the boulder, but not even it was enough to protect her from an incoming Super Kamehameha. Li Li cart-wheeled out of the way just in time and, in the process of avoiding the beam, her skirt flew up. Li Li had changed her clothes earlier. As she cart-wheeled to avoid the energy beam with her skirt swaying with the momentum, Goku could feel a strange but arousing sensation between his legs. "She's so beautiful. So...athletic! And she'll be all mine when I get rid of these menacing pests!" Goku thought smirking as he watch Li Li land on her feet near a small oak tree. Li Li's skirt was long, but the two slits in the side of it made it hard for Li Li to keep her legs from being exposed. Li Li looked up at her father just in time to see him licking his lips. She knew that he was looking at her exposed legs and Li Li didn't like the feeling she had while her own father was gawking at her with very dirty intentions on his mind. "You're mine!" was all Li Li heard before she was knocked to the ground. Li Li tried to get up, but something, or someone, was holding her down very hard. She opened her eyes to see Trunks standing over her with a small bottle of water in his hand. "It's nice to see you finally decided to wake up," Trunks said smiling at her sweetly, "I was starting to get worried." Li Li took the bottle of water out of Trunks' hand and gussled it down. "What happened?" She asked wiping a few droplets of water from her chin, "Everything is a blur after I hit the ground." Trunks explained everything to her, then helped Li Li to her feet. "Dad's kind of upset with you since you were out here where Goku could get extreme physical contact with you," Trunks told her, "But he's also glad that nothing bad happened. I mean, Goku was about to go crazy on you when Dad and Piccolo finally got him off of you. You've been out ever since then. I'm surprised that you can move after that." Li Li was between blushing and wanting to find a bush to puke behind. She never actually thought the he would try to force himself onto her, much less do it in front of three other people. Goku was definitely crossing the line now. "Where's Vegeta, Piccolo, and my dad now?" Li Li asked concerned, "Where are they?" "Don't worry, Li Li," Trunks said putting his hand on Li Li's shoulder, "There at the lookout right now. Ruby is running some tests on Goku to see is she can determine what exactly is wrong with him. Dad and Piccolo should be back soon." Li Li breathed a sigh of relief as she and Trunks walked back to the house. As they opened the front door, Velika came running out shouting their names. Li Li noticed that her cheeks were wet from crying and that she was as white as a ghost. "Velika, what's wrong?" Li Li asked kneeling down to hug her daughter. Velika eagerly wrapped her small arms around Li Li's neck in a firm hold. "Don't you ever leave me like that again!" She screamed in Li Li's ear, "I was so scared that you wouldn't come back!" The tears began to flow from Velika's eyes again as she tightened her embrace. After a few minutes, Li Li gently pulled the shaking young girl away and kissed her on the forehead. "I didn't mean to leave you behind, Velika. It's just...I had some things I needed to clear up with your grandfather," Li Li said trying to avoid alarming the little girl, "There's something very wrong with your grandfather, and me and your daddy are trying to figure out what it is." "Is Grandpa going to die?" Velika asked sniffling, "Is _he_ going to leave us?" Li Li shook her head and flashed a big smile to her worried daughter. "No honey, nothing like that," She responded calmly, "We're trying to find out why your grandfather is acting really weird. Your dad and Piccolo are with him now on the lookout, along with Ms. Ruby, trying to find what's wrong with him." "Okay," Velika peeped cheerfully, "Let's go play, Trunks." With that, Velika took a hold of her brother's hand and practically dragged him inside. Trunks wanted to protest, but Li Li signaled to him that that was a bad idea. Li Li sighed as she watched them go upstairs to Velika's room. "_I hope things will go back to normal after this,_" She thought with a knot forming in the pit of her stomach, "_Please, just let things go back to normal!_"


	5. Chapter 5

Goku's Sin

By Kabuki Starlette

Never let your brain override your instinct when you know that your instinct is right. Unless you decide to try something stupid, then you let your brain take over.

Chapter Five: Hit Me Baby One More Time

On Kami's Lookout, Vegeta and Piccolo waited patiently outside the Time Sleep Chamber and Ruby's lab. It had been about three hours since they brought Goku up to the lookout; struggling and screaming with blood pouring profusely out of a large wound that had been made by Li Li when Goku tackled her. She had instinctively shot a small Kamehameha at him before she was knocked unconcious by the force of Goku's body hitting hers. "I want to know what the fuck got into Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted angrily uprooting one of Dende's favorite blue hydrangea plants. "Take it easy, Vegeta. We'll soon know what caused the behavior change in Goku," Piccolo said resting himself on the edge of one of the flower beds. "Take it easy? TAKE IT FUCKING EASY?! In case you didn't notice; Kakarot tried to take his own daughter right in front of us!!!" Vegeta was extremely furious. No one pulled a stunt like that on his female and got away with it. Goku was definitely trying Vegeta's rapidly thinning patience. Dende and Mr. Popo came walking out of one of the small towers that were connected to the outside of the main building of the lookout. Dende gasped in horror when he saw what Vegeta held in his tightly-clenched hand. "My blue hydrangea! You pulled it up," Dende exclaimed in a childish voice, "That was my baby, Vegeta. How could you just pull it up like that?" Vegeta realized what he had in his hand and quickly dropped it. "I...I...I'm...sorry," Vegeta stammered trying to apologize to the little Namekian god, "I didn't...I wasn't...It just happened. I'm so...sorry, Dende." Dende was even more shocked now. never in all the time he had been the God of Earth had Vegeta_ever_ called him by his name. Dende could tell that something was deeply troubling Vegeta. "It's okay, Vegeta. It was just a plant. I can always get another plant," He said picking the plant up in his hands,"This was the very first hydrangea plant I ever grew up here on the lookout. I've been tending to it since it was a seed. I loved this plant...but it's dead now." Dende turned to throw the plant into a large pot near where Piccolo sat on the flower bed when Vegeta called out to him. "Don't do that, Dende," He said rushing up to the little Namekian, "Instead of throwing it away, you should put the flowers in a vase and admire their beauty while it lasts." Dende smiled and thank Vegeta for his suggestion. The little Namekian god then trotted away in search of a vase. Piccolo laughed a bit at the way Vegeta was acting at that moment. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the tall green man and glared at him. Piccolo glanced over at Vegeta and gave the prince a warm, sincere smile. "Go to her, she needs you," He said softly, "I'll go and tell you what the results of Goku's test are when Ruby finishes examining him. Now go. Your female is waiting for you, Vegeta." Vegeta nodded his head to Piccolo, and flew off the lookout toward Mt. Paos. Li Li was sitting quietly in the living room crocheting, but she was having trouble concentrating on her work. Just then, Li Li heard the front door open and close very slowly; almost without a sound. Fearing that it might be her father, Li Li armed herself with a poker from beside the fireplace. She was about to hit the person when she noticed that the ki signature was very subdued. It couldn't have been her father. His ki, at the moment, was fiercer than a wild tiger in a zoo cage. Li Li dropped the poker and walked slowly toward the doorway of the living room. Li Li almost fainted when she saw who it was. "Vegeta," She whispered flinging her arms around his neck, "I'm so glad you're here. I was worried. Have you and Piccolo found out what's wrong with my father?" Vegeta shook his head. "Oh," Li Li sighed. Vegeta stroked Li Li's back with his hand gently. She was so tense. He couldn't believe the events that had transpired in only a few short hours. Li Li's slow breathing calmed him, and him stroking her back calmed her. Li Li lifted her head up to meet Vegeta's; his eyes shimmered in the faint rays of the sunset. Time seemed to stand still for that moment. Li Li could feel herself being lifted into the air, into the strong arms of the Saiyan Prince. Her mind began to drift as she slowly brought her lips to his. A moan escaped Li Li as Vegeta pulled away and swiftly carried her upstairs to her room. The bed was still unmade from the morning, but they didn't even seem to notice. Vegeta laid Li Li on the bed and began to nuzzle the side of her tender neck. Li Li giggled softly in Vegeta's ear as his hand slipped down under her loose skirt. Li Li began to tug at the back of Vegeta's shirt; trying to untuck it from his tight-fitting leather pants. She finally succeeded in her feat, but Vegeta was way ahead of her when it came to undressing their partner. Li Li hadn't noticed, but Vegeta had already pulled off her skirt and was working on her blouse. Those infernal clasps on her blouse were always a little troublesome for Vegeta. He never understood why Li Li liked wearing shirts that had such complicated mechanisms for keeping the blouse on the wearer. Li Li liked watching him fumble with the clasps. She especially liked seeing his expression when he got to see the prize underneath. Vegeta noticed that, during the time he was fiddling with the clasps on her blouse, Li Li's scent became heavier in the air. She was in heat, no question about it. Vegeta could tell she was just by the way she looked at him; that hunger for lust reflecting in her eyes. Li Li was now completely bare, after Vegeta finally got her blouse off of her. Li Li didn't even have to bother getting Vegeta's pants off of him, he took care of that by increasing his ki dramatically. He increased it so much, his pants practically disintegraded from all of the intense heat being produced by Vegeta's body. Li Li laughed and grabbed Vegeta by the shoulders; pulling the Saiyan Prince down on top of her naked body. Li Li and Vegeta both laughed, but it subsided as their mouths came into contact with one another. A very primal feeling began to claw its way out of Vegeta. He felt that he needed to mark his territory and show everyone that Li Li was his and his alone. No one else was to have her. No one else was to try and claim her. She was his and no one elses. Vegeta instinctively began to bite and gnaw on Li Li's delicate skin. She didn't mind though. How could she mind? Vegeta would never try to harm her body on purpose and she knew that. Vegeta was the male, the dominate one, and nothing was going to change that. A while later, Li Li laid beneath Vegeta. Her heart was racing, but she began to pant and scream; begging for more from her prince. Vegeta was more than happy to fulfill Li Li's every desire. Li Li certainly wasn't disappointed in the Prince of Saiyans' actions.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku's Sin

By Kabuki Starlette

Time is always the friend or foe of Man. Sometimes, good things will come in time. Sometimes, bad things will come in time. No one knows when these things will happen, only Time will tell.

Chapter Six: Now How Did That Happen?

Ruby scanned Goku's body several times with a hand-held CAT-scan device. She was beginning to think that Goku's problem was more than just a simple change in behavior toward his daughter. When Vegeta and Piccolo had brought Goku up to her lab, Goku's extreme hostility and anger toward the other two men began to subside, but none of them knew if he was going to lash out at them again. Ruby didn't want any trouble on her hands, so she decided to tranquilize Goku upon getting him into the lab. Ruby's androids, Meta and Lovi, had to hold Goku down because he began to thrash out in protest to what was being done to him. Goku was deathly afraid of needles and never liked hospitals or doctor's offices either; Ruby knew this. She had to inject him with a high dose of tranquilizer because of his physiology. Being a Saiyan, Goku's body possessed a high resistence to certain chemicals, illnesses, and medications. Ruby made her tranquilizer especially for Goku and Vegeta, since they're the only known full-blooded Saiyans in existence. As soon as she injected him with the tranquilizer, Goku immediately began to calm down. Ruby instructed Meta and Lovi to place the unconcious Saiyan onto the examination table. She examined his eyes and noticed that they had a filmy look to them; likely caused by whatever was controlling his behavior. Working like diligent nurses, Meta and Lovi removed Goku's torn and tattered clothing so that Ruby could examine him further. She looked over his body and was surprised that he could even move with all of the battle wounds he had all over his body. Multiple cuts and bruises were clearly visible on his arms and legs, and there were some rather deep wounds on his chest and abdomen; especially on the right side of his rib cage. Vegeta had told Ruby that Li Li had inflicted some damage to Goku before she was knocked out. "This wound was likely caused by that Kamehameha Vegeta was telling me about," Ruby said quietly to herself, "I don't think that, in the state Goku's mind is in right now, he even noticed these wounds. If he were a normal person, he would have most likely died from such massive wounds. But, he's not normal. He's a Saiyan." Ruby continued her examination of his body. She continued to her downward inspection of Goku's body. Ruby was about to examine Goku's lower abdomen when something else caught her attention. "His body temperature is extemely elevated," She said in surprise, "A male Saiyan's temperature never rises unless they are preparing to mate. Why would Goku be preparing himself for mating? He had told me before that he and Chi Chi were done having children. But if that be the case, then...who could Goku possibly be preparing to mate with?" Ruby was puzzled. It wasn't a normal accurance for male Saiyans to have elevated temperatures for no apparent reason. Something was definitely wrong here and Ruby knew she needed to find out what. "If Goku is indeed preparing to mate with someone," Ruby said rushing to the other side of the lab, "He may try to mate with a female that is in heat at this point in time. But who could Goku possibly know that is in heat?" Ruby looked through her files on her computer and gasped in horror at what she saw. The only female Goku knew that was in heat at that very moment was his own half-Saiyan daughter. Ruby ran back to the other side of the lab where Goku was and checked one more thing that she had overlooked before while examining him. Ruby noticed that Goku's penis was enlarged slightly, a normal trait in sexually active Saiyans males that are preparing to mate, and that there was a strange pale yellow-colored secretion covering the area. Ruby went to retrieve a swab and a small vial so that she could take a sample of the secretion. When she returned and began collecting the sample, Goku woke up and grabbed Ruby's wrist; bruising it while his grip tightened. Ruby gave out a scream and Piccolo rushed in; shooting a ki blast at the back of Goku's head. The blast hit Goku and he immediately fell unconcious. Ruby was very thankful that Piccolo was still on the lookout. "Are you all right?" Piccolo asked a very shakened Ruby. "I'm fine," She replied rubbing her sore wrist, "I don't know how my tranquilizer wore off so fast. I made it especially for Saiyans. I used Li Li's DNA to create it when she was still in my Time Sleep Chamber." Piccolo looked over at Goku's motionless body and sighed heavily. "That's why it wore off so quickly," He stated sternly, "You developed a tranquilizer from the DNA of a half-Saiyan. Li Li is only a half-Saiyan and is in great danger if you don't figure out what is ailing her father." Ruby picked up the vial she dropped when Goku came to. She went over to a large shelf with several different medical supplies on it. Ruby got another swab and walked back over to the examination table where an unconcious Goku lay and Piccolo stood. "I was in the middle of collecting a sample from Goku when he awoke," Ruby said putting on a pair of latex gloves, "There's a strange pale yellow secretion on Goku that I need to test." Piccolo's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets when he saw what part of Goku Ruby was leaning over. "You mean...down there?" He asked in a low-pitched voice; trying to mask his surprise, "Wouldn't that mean that the secretion is coming from his...you know." Ruby looked over at the now blushing Namekian. "You can help hold him down," She suggested motioning to him to back up, "Put your hands on his shoulders and don't look down here. I know that you're jealous of his anyway. And by the way Piccolo, it's called a 'penis', okay?" Piccolo just grumbled at the last part of Ruby's...informative statement. Ruby collected all of the secretion she needed for the test and instructed Piccolo to cover Goku's exposed appendages. She placed the sample on a tray and slide it into a slot on the front of a rather large machine. The machine began to analyze the sample immediately after the tray was retracted into the machine's main chamber. "This will only take a few minutes, " Ruby said folding her arms, "In the meantime, you can tell me just what exactly was going on when you and Vegeta brought Goku up here to me and just how he got all of those wounds on his body." Piccolo explained the entire situation to Ruby who listened with increased interest. A few minutes passed and the machine was done analyzing the sample. Ruby looked over the results of the test and gasped. Piccolo saw the color leave Ruby's face. "What is it?" Piccolo inquired expectantly. Ruby turned slowly to the tall Namekian. "The results of the test show that Goku is indeed ready to mate. And that's not all, "She told Piccolo swallowing hard, "This secretion that I tested is not Goku's. It belongs to someone else." Piccolo eyed a surprised Ruby in utter disbelief. "How can it belong to someone else? It came out of Goku," He said pointing at Goku's almost comatose body, "You better start explaining more about this. Li Li's life depends on it." Ruby nodded her head and walked over to another large machine. This time, it was a large computer. Ruby turned the computer on and began to search for a file to better explain what she meant. Finally, Ruby found the file and motioned to Piccolo to come over. "What I meant by the secretion not being Goku's is that someone possessed his bodily functions and is trying to mate with Li Li using Goku's body," She said matter-of-factly. Piccolo stared at Ruby. "And that means...?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Ruby sighed and continued to explain. "It means that Goku isn't acting on his own. Someone wants Li Li and is obviously incapable of mating with her directly," She said cringing at the thought of Goku and Li Li, "There is a race of people that do such a thing just to keep their bloodline going. They're called Egorians, and they're entities that, when given the chance, will possess a member of another race so that their genes will be passed on to the next generation. Of course, the only reason they do this is because there aren't any Egorian females left and that is why they possess only the males of a certain race." Piccolo was shocked by how much Ruby knew about these Egorians. "Is there a way to get Goku back?" Piccolo asked in an almost pleading tone. Ruby thought for a moment before answering the tall Namekian. "There _is_ a way," She replied with a sigh, "But I don't think that it's a very good idea. Especially with the consequences that might ensue it if Goku was to try." "What are you talking about?" Piccolo almost shouted at the woman, "You're hiding something. Tell me now. I have to tell Vegeta that there is a way to get Goku back to normal. Now, what is it?" Ruby looked at Piccolo and almost screamed because of his threatening expression. Ruby was very hesitant, but she told him. "The only way to get Goku back to normal is to get him to have an orgasm with his chosen mating partner, but it's very risky." "Why is it so risky? I'm sure Chi Chi wouldn't mind that..." "He can't do it with Chi Chi," Ruby interrupted him, "Goku has to get an orgasm with the one that he currently wants to mate with, but I fear that Goku may wind up fathering a child." "What?!" Piccolo exclaimed, "If Goku does this he may end up knocking his own daughter up?!"Ruby sighed roughly and nodded. "Explain," He said calming down a bit. Ruby gathered her courage and began to explain it to Piccolo. "Goku currently doesn't want to mate with his own wife," She stated, "So, to get Goku to release the foreign matter from his body, he must achieve an orgasm with Li Li. That is the only way to clear his body of it and to insure that Li Li will not have to live with this for much longer. When a Saiyan male mates with a female, the success rate of a child being conceived is 99.2. The success rate is 99.5 when both the male and the female are at their highest peak of sexual activity. Li Li's got an even bigger problem. She's in heat, and the success rate of a child being conceived is 100." Piccolo stared down at the floor and gave a distraught sigh. "How am I going to tell that to Vegeta?" He said resting his head in his hands, "He wanted me to tell him good news, not tell him that his woman just might end up carrying her father's child!" Piccolo was about to leave the lab when Ruby stopped him. "Piccolo, you don't have to tell Vegeta all of that," She said handing him a small bag, "Just tell him that we found out that Goku is possessed by an alien that is causing him to act this way." Piccolo nodded; taking the small bag from Ruby's hands. "What's this?" He asked curiously. Ruby opened the bag and revealed a few pieces of a strange fruit. "This is a Gugorra apple. It grows on planet Dezli," She explained, "It has a natural chemical in it that causes the eater to experience a feeling of losing conciousness but they really don't. All that happens to them is their bodies become limp and their breathing slows down to a point. If you don't know what to look for on someone that has eaten a piece of this, you would think that they really were dead." Piccolo didn't ask why she had given the apple to him, Ruby probably thought that they could use it for something related to Goku and Li Li. Piccolo put the bag in his sash and walked out of Ruby's lab. He saw that it was already dark in the world outside. He stretched his limbs and took off into the cool night air.


	7. Chapter 7

Goku's Sin

By Kabuki Starlette

Life and love always cross paths at one point or another. It is when this happens that most of us feel that love is worth everything, including one's own life. Some people will do anything for love.

Chapter Seven: A Tempting Twist Of Fate

Vegeta and Li Li were asleep in Li Li's room; exhuasted from making love to one another. Vegeta wasn't really asleep. He had his eyes closed and was trying to remember how many times they made love and how many times they had made love in a row. Li Li was snuggled under Vegeta's right arm and her head was resting on his firm chest. Vegeta enjoyed feeling Li Li's soft skin against his. The feeling of her unclothed body against his was exhilarating. Vegeta rolled his head over to the side and inhaled the sweet scent of his woman. He buried his face in her long, silky black hair and wished that time would stand still just for tonight. Vegeta didn't want to miss a moment of his time with Li Li. Vegeta loved everything about Li Li and Li Li loved everything about Vegeta. Although Vegeta had trouble sometimes controlling his temper, Li Li never saw that as a flaw in him. She thought of it as a very unique characteristic that he had. Li Li sighed and snuggled closer to Vegeta who was remembering back to the day he meet Li Li. She wasn't terribly shy, but her childish naivety was a bit annoying at first for Vegeta. Li Li soon lost most of her naivety when she gave birth to their first child. Vegeta opened his eyes and his gaze was met by a pair of beautiful, sparkling black eyes that shown like two jewels in the faint moonlight that peeked from behind the last of the passing storm clouds. Li Li smiled at Vegeta, who only stared, and ran her fingers over his chest and up to the side of his muscular neck. Her gentle caresses were enchanting to Vegeta. No matter what he did or said to her, Li Li would always forgive him and always did something for him to make him feel better about whatever it might have been that he did or said to her. "We had fun tonight, didn't we?" Li Li said pulling herself closer to Vegeta's handsome face, "Do you think that we could do that again?" Hearing that almost made Vegeta's jaw drop. Never before had Li Li ever asked to make love again. He always took the initiative and decided for her. Li Li never asked Vegeta to kiss her or touch her or even to have sex with her. Vegeta always did it and Li Li allowed it. It wasn't like she really minded anyway. She was always glad to help Vegeta when he was depressed or frustrated or just plain horny. Now, it was her turn to take the intiative instead of Vegeta. "Are you ready for me to rock your world?" Li Li asked in a suductive voice, "I promise I won't bite...very hard." Li Li began to giggle and Vegeta felt like the world around him had somehow changed without him knowing. "Are you feeling okay, Li Li?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow, "I didn't screw you too hard those last couple of times did I?" Li Li shook her head and leaned down; biting the side of his neck and nearly drawing blood. Vegeta could feel the pain in his neck but didn't say anything to Li Li for she might realize that she hurt him and she would stop making love to him. He bit his bottom lip and beared the pain. Li Li got on top of Vegeta and started to make a hot trail down the middle of his chest with her flicking tongue. Li Li's Saiyan blood had taken over and Vegeta was loving every minute of it. He now understood why Li Li would often start breathing very raggedly when they were only half-way done. That Saiyan blood of theirs boiled beneath their skin. Li Li was beginning to feel feverish and her thighs started to burn with desire for Vegeta's masculine body between them. Vegeta was getting tired of being on the bottom, so he pushed Li Li over and laid himself on top of her. Li Li could care less what Vegeta did to her at that moment. She wanted more, lots more. Vegeta forcefully pressed his hips against hers and watched as Li Li gasped; feeling his "manliness" drive itself into her. Li Li leaned her head back and tried to control her sudden burst of primal lust. She practically jumped on Vegeta and was biting and scratching him; making Vegeta feel the Saiyan genes that lay dormant, more or less, inside of her. Whether they were trying to or not, Li Li and Vegeta succeeded in falling off of the bed. They hit the floor with a thud. Li Li was on top of Vegeta again, but this time, she had given in to her Saiyan blood. She would have continued to please Vegeta except, everything on her body suddenly hurt. Li Li could see that Vegeta felt the same way. "Do you think were done now?" Vegeta asked gasping for what air he could get. Li Li lifted her head warily and nodded. "Yeah, I think we overdid it just a little this time," She said grabbing the side of the bed for support. Li Li and Vegeta had just gotten their clothes back on, except for Vegeta's pants, and were about to walk out the bedroom door when Piccolo came running up the stairs nearly knocking ther two on their rear-ends. "What is it, Namek?" Vegeta asked knowing that Piccolo knew something about Goku's condition. Piccolo caught his breath before answering the Saiyan Prince. "Ruby and I found out what exactly is wrong with Goku," He said looking at Li Li and Vegeta with troubled eyes, "He's been...possessed."


	8. Chapter 8

Goku's Sin

By Kabuki Starlette

Never try to explain anything to an angered man. He may try to explain something that won't sound as pretty as what you said to him in the first place.

Chapter Eight: Quite A Predicament This Is

"Possessed?!" Vegeta shouted angrily, "What the fuck do you mean 'possessed'?! How can someone like him get possessed?!" Li Li put her hands on Vegeta's shoulders; trying to get him to calm down. Vegeta calmed down a bit, but he was still furious. Of all things it could have been, it had to be something that none of them would have guessed. Vegeta still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Goku was possessed. The whole thing didn't seem right to him. "How could Kakarot get...possessed?" Vegeta asked in a questioning voice, "I mean, he's supposed to be the Savior of Earth, how could he get possessed? This just isn't making any sense to me." Li Li leaned her head on Vegeta's shoulder and sighed. Li Li seemed to be just as frustrated as he was, she just didn't show it like he did. "What possessed my dad exactly, Piccolo?" Li LI asked calmly. Piccolo glanced at the woman and realized what that Gugorra apple was for. He remembered what Ruby said Goku had to do to get back to normal. "Piccolo, did you hear me?" Li Li asked sounding a little worried about the Namekian. Piccolo snapped back to reality and looked at Li Li attentively. "He was possessed by an alien," He replied, "Their race reproduce by possessing the males of other races and mating with their females." "Why?" Vegeta and Li Li asked in unison. Piccolo walked back down the stairs as the Saiyan Prince and his woman followed behind him; holding each other's hands tightly. Piccolo sat down in the living room and motioned to them to do the same. Piccolo took a deep breath before explaining everything to them. "All right, their called Egorians and they possess the males of other races," He said staring blankly at Li Li, "But the only reason that they do that is because there aren't any females left in their race. Since they have no more females in their race, they possess the males of other races and mate that way. However, they can only mate with a female that is of that race or their attempt to procreate will be pointless." Li Li gasped when she realized why her father was trying to take her before. "Vegeta," She began in a shaky voice, "I know why my dad was trying to take me earlier." Vegeta turned to her and listened very carefully. "What's the reason?" He asked holding Li Li's hand tighter. Li Li swallowed hard and almost lost her nerve, but she told him anyway. "He tried to do those things to me because I'm the only Saiyan female on Earth," She explained, "Piccolo said that Egorians can't procreate unless the female is the same race as the male. Mom wouldn't work since she's a Human. Since I'm part-Saiyan, he thought that I was the closest thing to a full-blooded Saiyan female that he was going to get." After that, Li Li broke down crying. Vegeta cradled Li Li's trembling body in his arms and whispered in her ear. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be all right, but he knew deep down that it wasn't going to be that easy to make everything all right again. Piccolo was about to speak when he felt an intense ki. Just then, his telepathy kicked in and he could hear Ruby in his mind. "Piccolo, we've got a big problem," She told him in an extremely scared sounding voice. "What is it?" Piccolo asked in his mind. Ruby sighed before answering. "Goku's left the lookout," She said worriedly, "I think he may be on his way to Mt. Paos. You've got to find Li Li and get her as far away from that house as possible." "How did he leave without you knowing?" Piccolo questioned hoping that Ruby hadn't gotten hurt. "I'm not really sure, but I think Goku used his Instant Transmission to get out of my lab," Ruby stated. Piccolo looked around the room and immediately stopped when his gaze fell on the living room window. He could feel Goku's ki, but he couldn't see where he was at all. Goku was hiding very well in the yard around his house. Piccolo stood up and grabbed Li Li by the arm. "What are you doing, Piccolo?!" Li Li protested. Vegeta shot up from his seat and attempted to remove Piccolo's hand from Li Li's arm when he felt Goku's ki, as well. "_How the hell did __**he**__ get here?!_" Vegeta thought questionly. Li Li was still struggling to get out of Piccolo's hold when, she too, felt Goku's ki. "Oh...my...god," She said quietly to herself, "What am I going to do now?" Piccolo and Vegeta were trying to pinpoint Goku's location, but his ki kept rising and falling. All of a sudden, Vegeta and Piccolo couldn't feel Goku's ki anymore. Just when they were about to breathe a sigh of relief, Goku teleported into the room, still naked, and grabbed Li Li. She protested every move he made. Goku tightly wrapped his right arm around Li Li's waist and placed two fingers on his forehead and as soon as he had arrived, he was gone with Li Li as his prize. Vegeta and Piccolo had no time to respond, he was just too fast. Vegeta fell to his knees and cursed to himself; wishing that he had beat some sense into Goku's head when he had the chance. Now, his woman was going to be used as a mire plaything to some strange alien. But what made that worse was the fact that the alien was inside the body of Li Li's father. "Vegeta, there was nothing we could do to stop him," Piccolo said placing a hand on his shoulder, "If we're to have a chance at saving Li Li, then we're going to have to try to find Goku. You can stay here and wallow in self-pity if you want, but I'm going to search for Li Li." Vegeta looked up at the tall Namekian; still a bit shaken by what had just happened. "When did you start caring so much for Li Li?" He asked shakingly rising to his feet. Piccolo grinned at the Saiyan Prince. "She's the sister of my former student, Gohan. If I were to allow anything to happen to his only sister, he might not think of me as a worthy fighter anymore." Vegeta thought for a moment, then realized that he shouldn't be beating himself up for something that he had absolutely no control over whatsoever. He walked quickly to the front door and opened it. Vegeta looked over to Piccolo and flashed him a wide grin. "Are you coming with me or not, Namek?" Vegeta questioned smirking, "We have a woman to save." Piccolo nodded and followed Vegeta out of the house. They flew up into the air in the hopes that they would be able to find Goku or Li Li's ki. Meanwhile, deep in the woods near the house, Goku was holding a frightened Li Li captive in Grandpa Gohan's old cabin. He had her tied to an old metal-frame bed that looked like it had been in the cabin for quite some time. Li Li tried to stuggle out of her restraints, but Goku had tied them tightly so that she couldn't get away. Li Li couldn't believe that she had been captured by her own father. She remembered that, before Goku had grabbed her, she had grabbed a bag from Piccolo's sash. She wasn't sure what was in the bag, but it smelled vaguely like fruit. Bitter smelling fruit, but fruit nonetheless. Li Li remembered smelling that scent somewhere before, but she couldn't place it yet. The restraints were killing Li Li's wrists and she could feel that they were probably rubbed raw by now. Goku used a very rough rope to tie Li Li to the bedframe. Li Li looked out the window by the bed as best as she could and saw her father standing outside the cabin. "What could he be doing, I wonder?" Li Li said to herself. She was getting very tired of being tied down and decided to try and escape from the old, rundown cabin, and her father. Li Li concentrated all of her ki into her hands and released a powerful energy wave that burned right through the rope. Li Li noticed when she sat up on the old bed that Goku had removed her skirt and panties. "_What a pervert he is,_" She thought as she rummaged through several piles of trash in the hopes of finding most of her clothes, but no luck. Suddenly, Goku burst through the door and grabbed Li Li from behind. "What do you think YOU'RE doing?!" He exclaimed forcing Li Li into a corner of the room. Li Li cried out in pain from the force of her back hitting the brick wall. "_Oh god, help me,_" Li Li thought looking up at the tall, powerful, and naked Saiyan standing before her, "_Please, please, please don't let him do this to me._" Her prayers went unanswered.


	9. Chapter 9

Goku's Sin

By Kabuki Starlette

Do not touch what does not belong to you. We always want what we can not have. Forbidden things are things that we shouldn't even attempt to take as our own.

Chapter Nine: The Sin Of A Lifetime

"Dad please, don't do this," Li Li pleaded. Her frightened voice fell on deaf ears. Goku wasn't listening to Li Li's pleas or her fear-filled voice. All he could hear was the rapid pounding of his heart as he neared his ultimate reward.

His prize.

His crime.

His daughter.

Li Li tried to run away from her father, but she couldn't move in time. Goku pushed himself against Li Li's trembling body with tremendous force. Li Li could hear the bricks crack as Goku pushed against Li Li harder. He had a grin on his face that made Li Li groan in disgust. She could feel her heart racing and she could feel his excitement on her skin. Li Li was beginning to wish that she wasn't where she was at that moment. She tried to struggle out of his hold, but he grabbed her wrists and prevented her from leaving. Goku lowered his face to hers until he was just inches from her face. Li Li's breathing quickened and she was near panicking. She took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Vegeta! Piccolo!" She screamed. Li Li was about to scream again, but Goku prevented that. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her hard. Li Li tried to struggled out of that, but it was no use. Li Li became even more disgusted when Goku put his tongue into her mouth. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever felt in her life. Li Li kept trying to struggle out of his hold and Goku kept tightening his hold on her. Tears began to form in Li Li's eyes. She was in a panic now and there was nothing she could do. Goku broke the kiss and tried to push Li Li to the floor. When he attempted to do that, Li Li saw that as her chance to get away from him. Li Li's wrists slipped out of Goku's hands and she managed to push him away from her just long enough to get some distance between the two of them. Li Li saw the bag of fruit on the small table in the cabin and grabbed a piece of it. She shoved the entire piece into her mouth and ate it. Li Li recognized the taste of the fruit and knew where it had come from. "Ruby must have given this to Piccolo," She thought remembering back to when Ruby used to feed it to her when she was having trouble sleeping on the lookout after she had just given birth to her son, Bardock, "Maybe this will help me get out of this mess." Li Li grabbed the bag and hid in a dark corner of the cabin. It wasn't a very big cabin and Li Li knew that Goku knew this place like the back of his hand and would find her eventually. Li Li gobbled down the entire bag of fruit and immediately began to feel a bit light-headed after eating it. Maybe eating the entire bag was a bad idea. Li Li didn't know what the side-effects from eating a whole piece was going to be and she didn't really care. Li Li peered out of the corner and was jumped by Goku. He had been standing there for a few minutes, long enough to let Li Li feel a little safe. Goku managed to get Li Li on the floor and he was glad that she hadn't tried to leave the cabin. Goku was sitting on top of Li Li smiling at her with that same disgusting smile as before. He grabbed Li Li's blouse and ripped it off of her body. Li Li shrieked. "Get off of me!" She demanded, "Get off of me or so help me, I'll wipe that stupid grin right off your goddamn face!" Li Li wasn't panicked anymore, she was furious. She began to struggle again but Goku still had the upper-hand. Between Li Li's struggling and Goku's erection, the only one that was enjoying this was Goku. He gasped and moaned from the friction that was being created between his legs from Li Li's constant struggling. Goku grabbed a hold of Li Li's left thigh and propped it against his hip. He could feel how tense she was; a feeling that he was frustrated with. If she was tense, then he would have trouble mating with her. Goku laid on top of Li Li and kissed her again; the same as he did before. Li Li struggled some more before she felt the fruit taking effect. Li Li's vision began to blur, and then...darkness. She lost all feeling in her body and her muscles went limp. Goku hadn't realized what happened until he noticed that Li Li wasn't struggling anymore. He thought that she had accepted him until he looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was partially open, and her eyebrows showed no emotions. Goku quickly moved away from Li Li and looked at the rest of her body. He looked at her motionless body and began to wonder what happened. Goku suddenly felt like throwing up at the sight of his daughter lying on the floor of Grandpa Gohan's cabin with no clothes on. Goku hesitantly looked down at his body and saw that he wasn't wearing anything either. He gasped and started feeling sick to his stomach. "We didn't. We couldn't of," Goku said to himself holding his head in his hands. He grabbed an old quilt off of the floor by Li Li and quickly covered her with it. Goku then got as far away from her as he possibly could. He held his knees up to his chin and began to rock back and forth.


	10. Chapter 10

Goku's Sin

By Kabuki Starlette

All is well when someone you love is willing to put their life on the line just for you. Evey thing is even better when you get to see that person again.

Chapter Ten: Things Are Normal Again

The feeling began to come back as Li Li stirred in her sleep. There was a sharp pain that shot up from Li Li's lower back, but she suppressed a yelp. Li Li slowly opened her eyes and looked around warily. She wasn't in Grandpa Gohan's cabin anymore. Li Li went to rub the sleep from her eyes but a twinge of pain in her wrists prevented her from doing that. She lifted herself up a little bit until the excruciating pain in her back wouldn't allow her to move anymore. Li Li touched her chest and expected it to still be bare, but it wasn't. Li Li was in shock to find that she was wearing a nightgown that had little bows on the straps and a small bow at the base of the neckline. Her eyes wandered around the room and noticed that she was in a bedroom. The ceiling, the curtains, and the rug in the middle of the floor spoke volumes about where she was at. Li Li turned to the window and gasped in amazement at the sight. Tall buildings and air cars could be seen in the distance. Just below that, Li Li could see bushes and flowers growing by a rather high privacy fence. Li Li looked over at the other side of the room and saw a picture sitting on the dresser with several candles sitting around it. The room smelled of potpourri and expensive perfume. Li Li stared at the picture and, after a few minutes, she realized who was in the picture. Li Li could make out only three of the people in the picture, but that was enough to tell her where she was. "How did I get to Capsule Corp?" She asked herself confused, "If I'm here then...Vegeta and Piccolo must have rescued me from my dad." Li Li began to try and get up out of the bed when the door opened. "I see you're awake," Vegeta said strolling into the room, "How are you feeling?" Li Li smiled at Vegeta, but was unable to mask the pain she felt in her body. She gave out a low groan when she moved her back and wrists. Vegeta could tell that Li Li was in a great deal of pain. Li Li decided to give up on moving and let herself fall back onto the soft bed. Vegeta sat next to her on the bed and placed his hand on Li Li's face. "He really roughed you up, didn't he?" He questioned as a worried look crossed his features, "I'm glad nothing happened to you that I'd have to make Kakarot regret." "What do you mean that he didn't do anything that he'd have to regret?!" Li Li shouted sitting up in the bed again. Li Li groaned in extreme pain as a piercing feeling shot up her spine. Vegeta grabbed her and helped her to lay down again. "You're not supposed to be moving around that much, Li Li," Vegeta said sternly, "Bulma and Ruby told me to watch you and make sure that you didn't aggravate your injuries anymore than absolutely necessary." Li Li flashed Vegeta a weak smile before giving in to her body's painful request. She laid back down on the bed as a growl escaped her throat. Vegeta didn't understand why she had growled just then. "What was _that_ about?" He asked grinning at her with a sideways grin. Li Li closed her eyes and tried to let her body relax, but it was very painful for her whenever she tried. "Vegeta," Li Li sighed after finally getting comfortable on the bed, "Why haven't you given me a Senzu bean yet?" Vegeta turned his gaze to the window and then lowered his head; staring at the floor. "Li Li, you've been out for a week," He stated, "You've been unconscious since me and the Namek found you at Kakarot's old house. We couldn't give you one because Ruby said that if we forced you to eat a Senzu, you'd likely go into shock. I didn't want to risk it." Li Li was disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to get healed quick like she'd wanted, but she was glad that Vegeta had told her. "That's okay," Li Li said taking Vegeta's hand in hers, "At least you told me why you didn't." Li Li gazed into Vegeta's dark eyes and saw something else in those eyes of his; something that made Li Li worry. Vegeta rose to his feet and walked over to the window. The sun was already high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud to been had in the big, empty, light blue sky. Li Li watched Vegeta as he opened the window and leaned against the sill. Worry was definitely visible in his eyes, no question about it. Something was troubling Vegeta, and Li Li knew exactly what was bothering him. "Vegeta," Li Li finally said, "Where's my dad? Is he back to normal yet?" Vegeta turned his head slightly, but then turned back to the window. "He's back to normal; more or less," He replied in a low tone. This frightened Li Li. "Vegeta, please tell me. Is he back to normal?" She repeated. Vegeta didn't answer. Vegeta's wasn't cooperating with Li Li, and it was making Li Li very angry. "Tell me that he's back to normal Vegeta!" She shouted sitting up on the bed again. Vegeta slowly turned toward Li Li again and was shocked by the expression he saw on her sweat-covered face. He had expected her to be furious with him, but instead, she was showing worry. Why was she showing worry? Why was she showing compassion for her father for that matter? He had tried to rape her, yet she was still worried about his condition. This strange display of emotions confused Vegeta. "Why are you so fucking worried about someone that tried to screw you against your will?!" He questioned in a high-pitched voice, "I don't even think that Dende himself could justify what Kakarot tried to do to you!!!" Li Li glared at Vegeta as he approached the bedside. She averted her gaze from him when he knelt down on the floor next to the bed and began to apologize to her. "I'm sorry, Li Li. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," He whispered hoping that Li Li would take notice of his plea, "I wasn't trying to upset you. It's just...you seem to still think that Kakarot is himself. Well, he's not himself, and I'm not sure when he might be." "What do you mean?" Li Li asked concerned, "Why won't my father be himself? What's wrong with him?" Vegeta sighed and held Li Li's hand tightly in his. He swallowed hard and tried not to lose his nerve. "Li Li, he thinks that you've passed on," Vegeta told her with sorrow in his voice, "When we found you, he was sitting in a corner of the room rocking back and forth saying 'I've killed her' over and over again." Li Li gasped and tried to get out of the bed, but Vegeta grabbed her arms and proceeded to push her back. "Vegeta, I need to see him. He thinks he killed me because of that fruit I ate before he jumped me that made me pass out," Li Li explained. Vegeta released her arms and backed away a bit. "What fruit?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Li Li told Vegeta everything that had happened to her and the fact that Piccolo knew about most of the things that were going to happen to her. "So...the Namek knew about your little abduction huh?" Vegeta questioned folding his arms, "Is there anything _else_ that he knows that I don't?" Li Li cast an annoyed look at Vegeta. "No, Piccolo wasn't the one who really knew what was going to happen, Ruby was," Li Li replied lowering her head, "Piccolo was just the messenger. Ruby knew about the alien inside of my dad because she examined him, right? Since she knew that, and the fact that he would try and rape me, she had given a strange fruit to Piccolo so that he could help me if I needed it. I'm sorry if that last part makes you feel bad." Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway," Li Li continued, "The fruit that I ate was a kind of fruit that Ruby once fed me when I was up on the lookout after I had given birth to Bardock. I was having trouble getting to sleep, so Ruby gave me a small piece of this fruit and I immediately fell asleep. I guess eating the whole thing made me pass to the point that I no longer looked like I was still alive to Dad." Vegeta was amazed by how much she knew about the situation. But he was still wondering why she was so worried about Goku. "I'm still trying to figure out why you're so worried about that bastard father of yours," Vegeta stated smirking. Li Li's face was expressionless. "Because...he's my father," She answered quietly, "If he were anyone else, I probably wouldn't show as much concern. I still love my father Vegeta, even though he did what he did to me." Li Li, once again, tried to get out of bed, and again, Vegeta made her sit back in the bed. "You need to rest," Vegeta said sternly, "And I'm not taking no for an answer." Li Li looked at Vegeta with very surprised eyes. "You don't give up, do you?" She questioned smiling at the prince. Vegeta leaned his face closer to Li Li's and gave her a warm smile. "Neither do you," He replied as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Li Li brought her hand up to the side of Vegeta's face, regardless of the pain in her wrists, and allowed her fingers to slide slowly down his warm, soft, and manly face. The feeling of her fingers moving down the side of his face made Vegeta flinch a little because it tickled. Vegeta wanted to, but he suppressed a giggle. Li Li knew that Vegeta was only kissing her as a way to keep her in the room; away from Goku. She removed her hand from his face and placed it on the side of Vegeta's rib cage. Li Li began to tickle Vegeta and was surprised by the reaction she got from him. Vegeta fell off the bed; allowing Li Li to make her get-away from her lovely prison warden. Li Li breathed heavily because of the extreme pain in her back, but that didn't stop her. She darted down the hall and down the stairs. About half-way down the stairs, Li Li had to stop and catch her breath. The pain in her back was making it very hard for her to move at that very moment, but she moving anyway; even though her back was bothering her to no end. Li Li slowly walked down the rest of the stairs and noticed her father sitting outside on the patio's edge with his head between his knees. "He hasn't eaten since we brought both of you here." Li Li heard a voice behind her. She spun around and saw Bulma standing behind her with a blanket in her hands. "Hey Bulma," Li Li said greeting her friend, "Who's room have I been sleeping in for the past week?" Bulma broke into a fit of laughter. Li Li tilted her head to the side and just stared at the other woman. "I take it the room I was in belonged or belongs to someone you know, doesn't it?" Li Li questioned in a flat tone. Bulma continued to laugh, but quickly composed herself when she saw Li Li's questioning expression. "That room used to belong to Trunks when he was a baby," She explained, "But when he got older, I decided that the room was too small for him. I gave him a room at the very end of the hall." Li Li turned her gaze back to the patio where Goku was sitting. A simple sliding-glass door was the only thing betweem her and him, but Li Li felt that her father was very sorrowful. His shoulders weren't raised high like they usually were, there were slumped. His back wasn't straight, it was bent. His face and eyes showed such sadness in them that Li Li herself felt like crying. Vegeta came down the stairs at a quick pace and immediately saw Li Li looking at Goku through the sliding-glass door to the patio. "Li Li you can't g--," Li Li placed her finger on Vegeta's lips and prevented him from finishing his sentence. "He's my dad. He's sad and miserable and thinks that I'm not here anymore," Li Li whispered, "He needs to be comforted and reassured. If we don't, he'll just wither away into nothing and think that life's not worth living anymore. I need to go out there and talk to him. Don't try and stop me either, Vegeta. My mind's made up." Vegeta stared at Li Li, then lowered his head. "Do what you think is best for him," He said smiling at Li Li when he raised his head back up. Li Li smiled back. "Here. It's kind of chilly out there today," Bulma said handing Li Li the blanket. Li Li draped the blanket over her shoulders and walked out the sliding doors quietly. Goku didn't even seem to heard them being opened. "Hey," Li Li said quietly as she stood behind Goku. Goku glanced over his shoulder and gasped. He nearly jumped into the air when he saw Li Li standing there. "Li Li, you're...alive," He said shocked, "But...how?" Goku looked as if he had just seen a ghost, and from his point-of-view, he was. Li Li slowly outstretched her arm and hand out to him. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or anything," She whispered reassuringly to him. Goku slowly sniffed the air and realized that dead people wouldn't give off a beautiful scent like that. Goku stood still while Li Li stepped forward and put her hand on the side of his neck. Li Li examined his face and saw that he had been crying recently and looked like he was about to start again. "Everything is all right, Dad. I'm not dead," Li Li said caressing the side of his face with the back of her hand now. Goku couldn't hold back the emotion any longer. He wrapped his arms around Li Li and said two little words that made Li Li forgive everything that he had done to her while he was possessed by that alien. "I'm sorry," Goku choked out. He laid his head on Li Li's shoulder and whimpered like a child that had been caught doing something they shouldn't have. The shimmering tears shined like crystals as they fell from Goku's eyes. Li Li knew that these weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. She knew that her father was happy knowing that he hadn't actually killed his own daughter. Goku released Li Li from his grip and smiled his cheery smile at her. "I'm glad that you're okay," He said wiping the tears from his eyes, "I thought I'd lost you. What happened to you anyway?" Li Li looped her arm through Goku's and began leading him into the house. "I think you're better off not remembering what happened," She replied leaning her head against his shoulder, "I certainly don't want to remember what happened." There was silence between the two of them until a very familiar sound broke the silence. Gggrrrppp "I think I'm getting hungry," Goku said patting his stomach. "_Yep, he's back to normal,_" Li Li thought as they walked into the house.

The End


End file.
